


War Heroes Today: Severus Snape

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, idealized portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: (for an anonymous prompt at the 2016 SSHG_PROMPTFEST)
Portrait of Severus Snape, commissioned by magazine War Heroes Today!





	




End file.
